Galactus (Marvel Comics)
Summary Galactus, formerly Galan of Taa, was a scientist in the sixth iteration of reality. While trying to explore the center of creation's demise at the end of all reality, he merged with the essence of his cosmos and was reborn as Galactus in the seventh iteration of reality. He is a balancing force in the Universe whose existence is vital for the cycle of existence to continue. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-C | 2-A | High 1-B Name: Galactus, Galan, Planet Killer, Life Bringer Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 13.8 Billion years Classification: Cosmic Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Galactus is a force of nature, an aspect of reality necessary for the existence of the universe), Acausality (Type 1. Unaffected by his own actions bending time and affecting the past), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Not even Death can claim Galactus, and Galactus is capable of regenerating from complete physical annihilation), Reality Warping (Stated by Reed that his mere presence can alter reality), Spatial Manipulation (Galactus' mere presence bends and reshapes the fabric of space around him), Time Manipulation (Galactus' existence bends time, influencing the past, present and future simultaneously), Energy Manipulation (Has complete control over energy, be it physical, cosmic, spiritual, magical, or mental), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level, able to convert physical beings into many things such as an insect or even as pure energy. Made the electrons in the flames of the Human Torch contract), Physics Manipulation (Can bend, alter, and defy the known laws of physics), Perception Manipulation (As Galactus has no true form, every being perceives him the best way their limited mind can comprehend), Soul Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Can erase all emotion from one's soul, making them completely subservient to his will), Mind Manipulation (Possesses telepathic powers which rival, if not completely surpass that of a Skyfather such as Odin), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories with a gesture or touch), Illusions (Can create powerful illusions even when being light-years away from his target. Created a functional illusion of the entire planet of Zenn-La), Absorption (Can convert entire planets and stars into Cosmic Energy to devour them. Can absorb all forms of energy. Can devour souls), Telepathy (Works across light-years), Teleportation (Can teleport himself or others across light-years, or even alternate realities), Telekinesis (Can move even Solar-System sized constructs, or entire galaxies), Shapeshifting & Size-shifting (Can alter his shape at will, shrink to minuscule scale, or grow to the size of a Galaxy), Forcefield, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity to such an extent that he can halt, and revert the gravitational flow of a black hole), Antimatter & Dark Matter Manipulation (Through tech), Healing, Power Nullification (Can strip people of their powers), Paralysis Inducement (As shown here), Cosmic Awareness (Can sense when the universe is about to get in danger, can perceive individual atoms across the universe, hear the falling of single leaves on planets lightyears away, can feel every thought and every emotion in the souls of entire populations, is able to perceive Thanos even when the Titan used the Infinity Gauntlet to conceal himself), Exists in and can attack his enemies in countless layers of existence (Physical, mental, spiritual, astral, abstract, etc.), Body Puppetry (Controlled Gamora without manipulating her mind), Summoning (Summoned the punisher to battle lesser beings for him), BFR (As shown here), Existence Erasure (Through the Ultimate Nullifier) Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The combined telepathic power of Professor Xavier and Magneto does nothing to Galactus), Matter Manipulation (Not made of matter, nor anything tangible), Soul Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Lacks a Soul/Heart), Possesses all the abilities of the Silver Surfer on a vastly higher scale |-|Lifebringer Abilities=All prior abilities, plus Creation (Can create planets from nothing), Life Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Can restore dead planets to life), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Can fight at a conceptual level) and Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Significantly more powerful than the likes of Silver Surfer and Thor. Thought Sentry to a Standstill) | Low Multiverse level (Fought against, and proved himself superior to Odin) | Multiverse level+ (His battle with Scrier and the Other threatened to destroy infinite universes. Killed a Mad Celestial) | High Hyperverse level (Formed from the heart of the Sixth Multiverse, calling himself a "Brother to Eternity." Is powered by a cosmic wellspring theoretically equal to Eternity. Was capable of perceiving infinite timelines simultaneously, and even that was a fraction of his true perception, as he was able to perceive all of Eternity at once) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Swifter than his Heralds) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from the likes of Odin) | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Pre-Stellar (Scaling from his Heralds) | Variable, up to Galactic via sheer size (Grew to the size of a galaxy) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Durability: Plane level | At least Universe leve+ | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike | Infinite Range: Low Multiversal | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: The Ultimate Nullifier Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Galactus needs to feed on planets to sustain himself, if he goes for more than a month without eating a planet, he will grow weak and eventually die | None notable Key: Starving | Moderately Fed | Well Fed | The Lifebringer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Concept Users